Eternal Demise
by himmedelweiss
Summary: Membebaskan diri dari sebuah ruangan dan terjebak di dalam hutan, BoBoiBoy akhirnya menemukan sesuatu; kebenaran yang menyakitkan.


**disclaimer** © Animonsta Studios  
**warning** OOC, keberadaan OC (semoga tidak mengganggu alur), _rate_ T demi keamanan, _plot_ _hole_, _bunny_ _plot_, _typo_(s), BoBoiBoy-_centric_, _alternate_ _plot_ setelah BoBoiBoy mengalahkan robot Mukalakus, _death_ _chara_(s), _false_ _genre_, _false_ _facts_, dan kebutaan EBI.

* * *

Pintu kayu yang dicat putih itu terkunci dari luar.

Mengetahui sebuah fakta yang sebenarnya sangat mengecewakan, BoBoiBoy tidak berekspresi sama sekali. Otaknya terlalu sibuk mencari ingatan di setiap selipan arsip memori, sehingga tak mampu menginformasikan saraf wajahnya untuk membentuk sebuah ekspresi, entah kesal, sedih, marah, atau lainnya.

BoBoiBoy tidak ingat persis apa yang terakhir dia lakukan hingga dia bisa berada di dalam ruangan ini. Ingatan berkata bahwa beberapa saat lalu, BoBoiBoy berpamitan dengan Atok Aba dan sahabat-sahabatnya sebelum meninggalkan Pulau Rintis. Liburan telah usai, sehingga dia tak punya alasan untuk tetap tinggal bersama kakek yang dicintainya. Niatnya, saat pulang, BoBoiBoy ingin membujuk orangtuanya agar mereka bisa pindah ke Pulau Rintis.

Dalam sekejap, saat BoBoiBoy mendorong pagar rumahnya di kota, semuanya berubah. BoBoiBoy sempat kehilangan kesadaran sebelum akhirnya terbangun di ruangan serba putih. Sejujurnya, dia ingin menolak bahwa posisinya sekarang ada di dalam kamarnya sendiri, sebab BoBoiBoy sudah mendekorasi kamarnya dengan tema ruang angkasa bertaburkan bintang-bintang, hal yang disukainya.

Jika dia ... jika dia tidak berada di kamarnya, berada di manakah dia sekarang?

"BoBoiBoy Kuasa Tiga!"

Menggunakan kekuatan super pemberian robot kuning berbentuk bola bernama Ochobot, kini BoBoiboy—yang telah menduplikasi dirinya menjadi tiga—duduk membentuk segitiga di atas permukaan lantai yang dingin.

"Apa kalian tahu kita berada di mana sekarang?" tanya Tanah membuka diskusi.

Angin menggeleng. "Apa kita bisa keluar?"

Suara decakan lidah sedikit menggema. Terlihat Petir yang melipat kedua tangannya. "Justru itu tujuan kita berpecah, bukan? Aku bisa saja menghancurkan pintu itu dengan Keris Petir, atau kalau perlu Pedang Halilintar sekalian, omong-omong."

"Jangan," cegah Tanah spontan. Bukannya bebas, justru menurutnya mereka akan terlibat dalam masalah yang lebih rumit.

"Sudah kuduga." Petir terlihat kesal, namun masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak berubah menjadi Halilintar.

Selama Petir dan Tanah berbincang, Angin menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menginspeksi jendela yang terpasang tinggi dan mustahil dijangkau jika tidak terbang.

"Dari bentuk ruangan, jika mengabaikan warna putih, sepertinya ini adalah kamar kita," simpul Petir, "tapi mengapa kita tidak bisa keluar dari kamar kita sendiri?"

"Mungkin ada kuncinya di sini. Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba mencarinya?" usul Tanah.

"Ruangan albino ini bukan kamar kita," sahut Angin. "Aku tidak bisa melihat rumah-rumah tetangga! Yang ada hanya pepohonan!"

Tanah tampak bingung. Jika apa yang dikatakan Angin benar, maka sekarang mereka berada dalam situasi yang cukup berbahaya. Mungkin seseorang telah menculiknya dan menyekapnya di ruangan ini. Namun, di sisi lain, Petir berpendapat bahwa selain warna putih yang mendominasi ruangan—cat dinding dan lantai keramik—dan begitu memedihkan mata, ruangan ini sama seperti kamar mereka dulu, dan karena mereka bertiga memiliki ingatan yang sama serta sudah mengenal sifat Petir, maka Tanah sangat yakin Petir tidak berbohong.

Kalau begitu, sebenarnya ... apa yang sudah terjadi?

"Apakah jendela itu bisa dibuka, Angin?" tanya Tanah.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Angin untuk membuka jendela, secara tersirat memberi jawaban "ya" pada Tanah.

"Apa aku boleh main ke luar? Aku bosan! Ke hutan pun tidak masalah!" seru Angin.

Tanah memberi penolakan yang diselubungi dengan penjelasan, dengan harapan Angin dapat melihat maksudnya yang sebenarnya tanpa tersinggung. "Kalau kau tersesat, akan sulit untuk bergabung kembali dan ... mungkin kita justru akan kehilangan ingatan kita, kautahu?"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi bersama-sama!" ajak Angin. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari dua manusia yang beridentitas nyaris sama dengannya, Angin menerbangkan Tanah yang terlihat terkejut dan Petir yang mendelik tajam beserta dirinya sendiri keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

* * *

Usai menyatukan dirinya kembali, BoBoiBoy menatap jendela yang masih terbuka dan hutan di depannya secara bergantian. Rumput-rumput hijau yang seakan berperan sebagai perbatasan antara gedung dan akses masuk hutan menggelitik telapak kakinya—BoBoiBoy baru sadar bahwa dia tak memakai alas kaki sama sekali—dan sayup-sayup angin menerpa wajahnya, menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut hitamnya.

Ketika BoBoiBoy melihat gedung itu, BoBoiBoy segera tahu bahwa itu bukan rumahnya, dan ruangan tadi—yang dilihat dari posisi jendela, terletak di lantai empat—bukanlah kamarnya. Kamarnya terletak di lantai dua rumahnya, sama seperti kamarnya di rumah Atok Aba.

Lantas, berada di manakah dia? Di manakah orangtuanya? Mengapa ruangan itu memiliki semua yang ada di kamarnya dulu?

BoBoiBoy melangkahkan diri memasuki hutan. Sensasi lembab hutan tropis menusuk kulitnya. Telapak kakinya bisa merasakan lembutnya tanah yang dipijaknya. Daun-daun dengan variasi bentuk fisiologis terbang menari-nari bersama angin dan kupu-kupu cantik. Seberkas cahaya yang menyilaukan menerangi seisi hutan, memperlihatkan kilauan-kilauan indah yang menjadi estetika ekosistem di dalamnya.

Sekilas, timbul niatnya untuk kembali, tetapi ketika dia membalikkan badannya, hanya ada pepohonan yang tak BoBoiBoy kenal spesiesnya.

Gedung itu menghilang.

Jika sudah begitu, BoBoiBoy tidak akan bisa kembali ke ruangan itu lagi. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menembus hutan itu lebih dalam, mengharapkan sebuah cahaya yang dapat menuntunnya keluar dari sana.

"Hei …."

Seseorang menepuk bahu BoBoiBoy dari belakang. Seorang perempuan yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang BoBoiBoy tak mengerti.

"Saya BoBoiBoy," ujar BoBoiBoy, memperkenalkan diri tanpa diminta. "Maaf, Kakak ini ... siapa?"

"Penghuni hutan ini." Perempuan itu sekilas terlihat terkejut, tetapi ekspresinya segera berubah menjadi lembut. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi lebih menenangkan. "Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan di sini?"

"Saya ... tersesat, hehe," jawab BoBoiBoy spontan memberikan cengiran. Sebenarnya bukan disengaja, dan BoBoiBoy pun merasa tindakannya itu tidak sesuai dengan situasi dan kondisi. "Nama Kakak ...?"

"Aku tidak punya nama."

Ragu, BoBoiBoy membalas, "Uhm, jadi ... Kakak Tidak Punya Nama?"

"... panggil saja Legna."

"Oh oke, Kak Legna jika begitu."

Hening untuk sesaat.

"Kak Legna, apa ... Kakak bisa membawa saya pulang? Keluar dari ... sini?" tanya BoBoiBoy hati-hati. Dia tak ingin Legna merasa tempat tinggalnya dihina. "Saya ... tidak bisa pulang."

Legna tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan BoBoiBoy. "Tidak perlu bersikap formal. Kamu berasal dari mana?"

BoBoiBoy mengingat-ingat, kemudian menjelaskan, "Saya, maksudnya ... aku baru saja pulang dari Pulau Rintis ke tempat kelahiranku di Kuala Lumpur. Jadi aku pikir ... dari Kuala Lumpur?"

"Baik. Aku paham." Legna mengulurkan tangan kirinya. BoBoiBoy memandang perempuan yang dipanggilnya Kak Legna itu lebih saksama. Perempuan bergaun putih dengan rambut cokelat panjangnya yang dikepang sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang Malaysia, menurut BoBoiBoy. "Ikut denganku. Aku akan berusaha untuk membawamu pulang. Tapi sebelumnya, BoBoiBoy ..."

"Ya ...?" BoBoiBoy merespon bingung, tetapi tetap membalas uluran tangan Legna. Mengapa tiba-tiba Legna menggantung kalimatnya?

Jeda beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya Legna bisa melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "... apakah kamu yakin kalau kamu benar-benar ingin bisa pulang?"

"Tentu saja, Kakak," jawab BoBoiBoy mantap.

Legna mengangguk singkat. "Jika itu jawabanmu, baiklah."

* * *

Jika BoBoiBoy boleh jujur, maka dia ingin bilang kalau perasaannya sangat campur aduk sekarang.

Usai berjalan cukup lama, BoBoiBoy yang mengaku kelelahan meminta Legna untuk beristirahat, yang langsung mengiyakan permintaan BoBoiBoy. Legna menyarankan untuk duduk di bawah salah satu pohon dan BoBoiBoy pun mengikutinya.

Meski tertutupi oleh rimbunnya daun-daun hijau pepohonan, BoBoiBoy tetap tahu sekarang sudah sore menjelang malam. BoBoiBoy takut dan khawatir, bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa kembali? Bagaimana jika orangtuanya khawatir dan mencarinya, lalu mengalami sebuah musibah? Bagaimana jika Atok Aba tahu dan mengkhawatirkannya?

Terlalu banyak "bagaimana" dalam kepalanya berhasil membuatnya pusing.

BoBoiBoy melirik Legna diam-diam. Perempuan yang terlihat berusia lebih tua darinya itu sedang memejamkan matanya, barangkali sedang memikirkan sesuatu. BoBoiBoy bertanya-tanya apakah dia benar-benar harus memercayai Legna yang katanya ingin membantunya keluar. Mungkin hutan ini sangat luas dan membutuhkan waktu yang tidak singkat, dan mungkin BoBoiBoy sudah masuk terlalu dalam tanpa BoBoiBoy sadari.

Sebenarnya, BoBoiBoy ingin berpecah menjadi tiga, namun diurungkanlah niat itu karena tidak ingin Legna mengetahuinya. Meski ketiganya sama-sama merupakan dirinya, tetapi mereka masing-masing memiliki kepribadian dan pola pikir yang berbeda, sehingga mungkin mereka bisa mengambil keputusan yang benar. BoBoiBoy menerka, Petir mungkin akan mencurigai Legna, atau mungkin malah langsung berubah menjadi Halilintar untuk mengintimidasi, Angin mungkin akan memilih untuk mengajak Legna bermain sebagai bentuk cara bersenang-senang, sementara Tanah memilih untuk mengikuti Legna karena tak memiliki pilihan yang lebih baik.

"Kamu itu BoBoiBoy ... pahlawan super dengan kekuatan elemen, benar bukan?"

Mendengarnya, spontan BoBoiboy setengah memekik kaget. "B-Bagaimana Kak Legna bisa mengetahuinya?!"

"Suatu saat, kamu akan mengerti. Untuk saat ini, aku belum bisa menjelaskannya." Legna bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Malam akan segera tiba. Apakah kamu mau menginap ... di rumahku?"

Menurut BoBoiBoy, Legna benar-benar sangat misterius.

* * *

Rumah pohon milik Legna memang kecil, tetapi BoBoiBoy dengan mudah menyesuaikan diri.

"Maaf karena tidak bisa membawamu pulang sampai sekarang," sesal Legna. "Begitu pagi tiba, aku yakin kamu akan segera pulang. Apa kamu keberatan?"

"Tidak ... tidak apa-apa." BoBoiBoy sama sekali tidak menyangka Legna akan meminta maaf padanya. Legna ternyata memang perempuan baik, menurutnya. "Aku tidak keberatan. Justru aku ingin segera bertemu dengan orangtuaku!"

Sayangnya, BoBoiBoy tidak menyadari air muka Legna yang memucat karena syok, sebab BoBoiBoy sekarang tengah menaruh atensinya pada isi rumah pohon Legna. Hanya ada lembaran kain yang sepertinya merupakan alas tidur dan sebuah rak kecil berisi beberapa buku. Hampir setengah dari rumah pohon itu dihuni beberapa barang-barang yang sepertinya merupakan koleksi Legna.

"Itu barang-barang yang kutemukan di dalam hutan." Seakan mengetahui isi benak BoBoiBoy, Legna menjelaskan. "Aku tidak mau ... hutan ini tercemar."

Pandangan BoBoiBoy jatuh pada suatu benda yang sangat familiar. Merangkak mendekati tumpukan benda-benda aneh itu, BoBoiBoy menyentuh benda yang lebih terlihat seperti pecahan sesuatu—

_Sesu ... atu?_

"BoBoiBoy, cucu seorang kakek yang membuka kedai cokelat di Pulau Rintis, yang selalu dipanggil Tok Aba. Bersahabat dengan Gopal yang selalu berutang di kedai kakeknya, Ying yang merupakan gadis keturunan Cina, dan Yaya yang sangat gemar membuat biskuit. BoBoiBoy secara tidak sadar menyelamatkan robot bernama Ochobot yang memberinya kekuatan mengendalikan elemen, dan secara tidak langsung pula memulai permusuhan dengan alien yang bernama Adu Du," narasi Legna tiba-tiba.

BoBoiBoy menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah. Iris cokelatnya membelalak kaget, bahkan pupil matanya sampai mengecil. "Bagaimana Kakak ... bisa tahu itu semua?"

"Aku tidak akan bilang kalau aku memiliki kasus yang sama denganmu, tapi aku bisa membaca informasi dari benda-benda mati dengan memegangnya." Merasa sudah waktunya untuk mengungkapkan semua fakta, Legna melanjutkan, "Dari pecahan itu dan beberapa benda lainnya, aku mengetahui identitasmu, lalu saat aku menggenggam tanganmu, semua tentangmu menjadi jelas."

BoBoiBoy baru ingat dari mana asal pecahan itu. Pantas saja terasa begitu dekat.

Kepingan-kepingan logam itu ... berasal dari robot Mukalakus milik alien bernama Adu Du yang dikalahkannya. Ketika elemen Tanah miliknya berhasil berevolusi menjadi Gempa, BoBoiBoy menggunakan kekuatannya untuk berpecah menjadi tiga dan menyerang robot berwarna hijau itu habis-habisan, membalas apa yang robot itu telah lakukan pada sahabat-sahabatnya, terutama Ochobot yang energinya diserap paksa.

Lalu setelah itu ... semuanya baik-baik saja. BoBoiBoy memang pelupa, tapi dia yakin dia tidak amnesia. Beberapa hari setelah kekalahan Adu Du dengan robot Mukalakus-nya, BoBoiBoy akhirnya menaiki kereta, meninggalkan Pulau Rintis setelah berpelukan dengan Gopal, bersalaman dengan Ying, menerima bingkisan berupa biskuit-biskuit dari Yaya, dan terakhir merangkul Atok Aba dan Ochobot.

_Benar, bukan?_

Bukan hanya itu yang harus dipikirkan. Legna seperti ingin memberitahunya sesuatu, namun di saat yang sama, Legna ingin dialah yang mengungkapkan kebenaran itu sendiri.

Jika Legna bisa mendapatkan informasi dari benda-benda mati, maka itulah alasan yang masuk akal mengapa Legna bisa mengenal BoBoiBoy karena laki-laki itu pernah berinteraksi dengan Mukalakus, benda mati. Lalu, pada saat Legna mengatakan bahwa semuanya menjadi jelas saat Legna menggenggam tangannya ...

Tidak mungkin!

BoBoiBoy menggeleng kuat. Jika apa yang dipikirkannya benar, maka ... maka dia sudah ...

"Ayo, kita pulang sekarang, BoBoiBoy."

Pulang? _Ke mana_?

Menjatuhkan kepingan logam robot Mukalakus, BoBoiBoy menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Menolak apa yang dipikirkannya itu benar, BoBoiBoy masih berusaha untuk memercayai dirinya masih hidup.

"Kak Legna ... siapa?"

"Penjemputmu."

"Di mana ... aku?"

"Hutan Everna, perbatasan antara Dunia dan Surga."

"Maksud Kakak dengan pulang ... ukh ... apa maksud Kakak ...?"

"Keluar dari hutan ini dan menuju ke rumahmu. Tuhan sudah sangat merindukan kamu, BoBoiBoy."

Kepala BoBoiBoy menggeleng lemah. Benaknya masih menggemakan penolakan.

"Semua telah disusun oleh Tuhan. Sebelum dapat bertemu dengan-Nya, setiap jiwa harus dapat melepaskan semua belenggu duniawi, apa pun bentuknya," terang Legna. "Sepertimu, jiwa-jiwa yang lain berada di area perbatasan lain dan sedang bertemu dengan Penjemput lain. Tugasku sebagai Penjemput adalah membantumu melepaskan rantai belenggu tersebut."

BoBoiBoy memijat setengah meremas kepalanya yang terasa begitu sakit. Secara tidak langsung, Legna memberitahunya bahwa dia memang sudah mati. Rasanya bibirnya kaku, lidahnya begitu kelu, dan salivanya mengering. BoBoiBoy bingung mengapa dia masih bisa merasakan sensasi menyakitkan seperti itu. Pada akhirnya, hanya dua buah kata dari mulutnya yang terdengar jelas. "Mengapa ... bisa ...?"

"Terjun dari lantai empat rumah sakit jiwa." Legna menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang diajukan BoBoiBoy. Setiap jawaban yang diucapkan Legna mengundang setitik air mata untuk jatuh di pipi anak laki-laki itu. "Jadi, kamu sudah memahaminya, BoBoiBoy?"

Tumpukan barang-barang itu seakan-akan mengembalikan ingatan demi ingatan yang sempat menghilang. Di dekat tempatnya mengambil potongan bagian Mukalakus itulah, BoBoiBoy melihat berbagai benda lainnya yang sangat dia kenal.

Ikat kepala. Itu milik Gopal.

Kacamata. Itu milik Ying.

Jepit bunga. Itu milik Yaya.

Lalu, bola berwarna kuning yang tampak kusam itu ….

"Semua hal di dunia ini memiliki jiwa. Semua tumpukan benda ini adalah hal yang pernah kamu miliki, tapi mereka rusak, patah, dan hancur, sehingga mereka ... tak lagi bernyawa dan merekalah yang membelenggu ... kepergianmu. Kamu begitu menyayangi dan menghargai semuanya ... itulah sebabnya."

"..."

Lirih, Legna mengakhiri penjelasannya, berhenti mengekspos apa pun. "Jika kamu ingin kembali ke sana ... aku harus mengatakannya bahwa kamu tak bisa. Maafkan aku. Aku ... hanya bisa membawamu pulang."

Pandangan BoBoiBoy berubah kosong.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Semuanya sudah berakhir. Robot Mukalakus itu telah meledak, sementara Adu Du terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan luka-luka di tubuhnya.

BoBoiBoy segera menyatukan dirinya, kemudian berlari menghampiri ketiga sahabatnya yang sudah lama tak sadarkan diri setelah menerima serangan dari robot Mukalakus. Menghampiri tubuh Gopal terlebih dahulu, BoBoiBoy menggoyangkan tubuh gempal itu, berharap pemiliknya membukakan mata, memperlihatkan sepasang iris cokelat yang selalu terlihat jenaka.

"Gopal ... bangun, Gopal ... Gopal …."

Kelelahan. Setelah pertarungan itu, mustahil BoBoiBoy tidak kehabisan tenaga. Dengan sisa energi yang ada, BoBoiBoy menyeret dirinya menghampiri kedua teman perempuannya. Meski pada awalnya ragu, namun BoBoiBoy tetap mencoba untuk menyadarkan Ying dan Yaya dengan cara yang dia terapkan pada Gopal.

Nihil. Mereka bertiga masih belum bangun juga.

Sesuatu menyentuh bagian belakang tubuhnya. BoBoiBoy menoleh, mengerling ke arah robot kuning sahabatnya. Terdapat percikan listrik pada Ochobot sebelum akhirnya memudar dan menghilang. Jam kekuatan miliknya pecah.

Dia terlambat.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Dia marah. Marah karena tidak bisa melindungi sahabatnya. Marah karena dia terlalu lemah. Marah karena dia kurang meningkatkan kekuatan elemennya, mungkin teman-temannya tidak akan menderita jika dia bisa menggunakan elemen Tanah tingkat dua itu dari awal pertarungan.

BoBoiBoy marah? Jika mengenali sifat BoBoiBoy, mustahil anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahun yang murah senyum itu bisa marah, tetapi, kini BoBoiBoy tidak seperti itu.

Tidak mungkin ... semuanya bisa sama, lagi ...

* * *

Orangtua BoBoiBoy sepakat untuk menjemput putra tunggal mereka di stasiun. BoBoiBoy datang bersama Atok Aba. Wajah si kakek yang tak lagi muda tampak muram, sementara BoBoiBoy terlihat biasa saja.

"Liburan nanti aku datang ke sini lagi, Gopal. Nanti aku minta Tok Aba traktirkan es cokelat."

"..."

"Ying, sampai jumpa."

"..."

"Eh, Yaya ... terima kasih ... untuk biskuitnya. Pasti aku makan biskuit-biskuit enak ini, hehehe."

"..."

"Atok, BoBoiBoy pamit." BoBoiBoy menyalami tangan Atok Aba. "Atok jangan lupa istirahat yang cukup."

Atok Aba memeluk BoBoiBoy. "Hati-hati di jalan, Cucu Atok. Kalau sudah sampai di Kuala Lumpur, jangan lupa telepon Atok, ya?"

"Pasti, Tok." BoBoiBoy membalas pelukan Atok Aba, bahkan lebih erat. Kemudian, BoBoiBoy berbisik, "Ochobot, jaga Atok baik-baik."

Setelah pelukan berakhir, orangtua BoBoiboy bergegas memasuki kereta yang telah membukakan pintu gerbong, sambil menggandeng kedua tangan BoBoiBoy. Ketika sampai di rumah, BoBoiBoy berencana untuk mengajak orangtuanya untuk tinggal bersama Atok Aba.

Akan tetapi, ketika BoBoiBoy baru saja ingin mendorong pagar rumah dengan riang, seseorang menutup matanya dengan kain hitam dan mengikat kain tersebut dengan kuat. Orangtua BoBoiBoy buru-buru membawa BoBoiBoy ke rumah sakit jiwa atas rekomendasi dokter di Pulau Rintis.

Pada awalnya, BoBoiBoy ditempatkan di lantai satu, namun BoBoiBoy pernah kabur melalui jendela. Kemudian, BoBoiBoy diberi penenang dan ditempatkan di lantai dua, sayangnya BoBoiBoy masih bisa meloncat melalui jendela dan kakinya hanya sedikit keseleo. BoBoiBoy diinjeksi dengan penenang lagi dan ruangan BoBoiBoy dipindahkan ke lantai tiga, tepatnya ke salah satu ruangan isolasi khusus tanpa jendela karena BoBoiBoy sering kabur melewati jendela, tetapi BoBoiBoy jatuh sakit karena tubuhnya kekurangan sinar matahari. Akhirnya, BoBoiBoy pindah ke ruangan di lantai empat yang memiliki jendela tinggi dan tidak akan bisa dicapai tubuh mungil BoBoiBoy.

Orangtua BoBoiBoy menata ruangan putranya semirip mungkin dengan kamarnya di rumah. Hal tersebut mereka lakukan setelah tiga hari berlalu dan tidak terlihat adanya usaha untuk kabur seperti yang telah BoBoiBoy lakukan sebelumnya. Mereka ingin membuat putra mereka merasa seperti di kamarnya sendiri.

Sayangnya, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa BoBoiBoy akan menggunakan gaya pegas dari tempat tidurnya dengan melompat berkali-kali sekuat-kuatnya untuk mendorong kaca jendela ke atas, kemudian menahan tubuhnya dengan jari-jarinya sebagai tumpuan pada dinding sisi bawah jendela untuk memanjat sehingga bisa keluar dan akhirnya ...

_Tubuhnya jatuh. BoBoiBoy berwarna merah._

* * *

**tamat**

* * *

~himmedelweiss 01/03/2020


End file.
